


Tutta colpa di Dudley

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Dudley fa un'importante confessione al cugino e questo causa un sacco di guai a Harry.





	Tutta colpa di Dudley

**Author's Note:**

> Donnina!  
> A una settimana esatta dal suo compleanno ti pubblico questa cosina. So che l'hai già letta ma... se fossi in te io andrei a vedere la parte finale. Mi avevi chiesto dov'era il finale, vero?
> 
> E per la cronaca, è stata usata anche per il COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom, perché le storie lunghe si usano sempre per la causa!

Erano passati esattamente quindici mesi dalla sconfitta di Voldemort. Harry aveva pensato che, una volta liberato il Mondo Magico dalla presenza di uno dei maghi oscuri peggiori di tutti i tempi, la sua vita sarebbe stata finalmente normale e tranquilla. Un vero peccato che lui fosse Harry Potter e che di normale e tranquillo, nella sua vita, non ci fosse e non ci sarebbe mai stato proprio nulla.  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto, avrebbe detto che i suoi bei giorni di pace erano andati in frantumi per la precisione cinque settimane dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts. Al momento non se ne era accorto, ovviamente, ma ripensandoci a distanza di tempo poteva affermare senza ombra di dubbio che era successo allora. E che era tutta colpa di Dudley.  
A cinque settimane dalla battaglia, infatti, quando le cose nel Mondo Magico avevano iniziato a stabilizzarsi, aveva deciso di abdare a far visita ai Dursley. Non che l'idea lo entusiasmasse troppo, a dire il vero, ma in fondo avevano rischiato anche loro la vita per colpa sua e gli sembrava doveroso, nonché educato, informarli di persona che era tutto finito e che non correvano più nessun pericolo. Si era aspettato un'accoglienza fredda, poche parole, sguardi acidi e un addio definitivo che avrebbe sollevato e fatto felici tutti quanti, lui per primo. Aveva ricevuto un pugno in faccia, accuse indignate per non essersi fatto vivo subito dopo la fine della guerra e aver fatto così preoccupare tutti quanti e un abbraccio che aveva rischiato di incrinargli più di una costola.  
Vernon e Petunia, a dire il vero, non gli erano sembrati troppo preoccupati per lui, ma era chiaro che non avessero il coraggio di contraddire un Dudley di quell'umore e Harry, per una volta, non riuscì proprio a farne loro uan colpa. Lui stesso decise di assecondarlo, per evitare danni fisici ancora più gravi di quelli che aveva già riportato. Suo cugino, infatti, aveva deciso che il comportamento che lui e i suoi genitori avevano tenuto con Harry durante tutti quegli anni era crudele, incivile e del tutto ingiustificato, e che d quel momento le cose sarebbero cambiate.  
Qualche giorno dopo, Harry sentì i suoi zii discutere tra loro sull'opportunità di far visitare Dudley da un bravo psicologo, perché c'era chiaramente qualcosa di strano in lui. Venne fuori, invece, che suo cugino aveva capito di essere gay e che si era innamorato di uno degli istruttori della palestra che frequentava. L'uomo aveva dieci anni più di lui, da piccolo era debole e gracilino e prendeva botte dal padre e dai bulli della sua scuola e, una volta cresciuto e diventato istruttore di boxe, aveva iniziato ad aiutare i ragazzi maltrattati. Tutte cose che avevano fatto aprire gli occhi a Dudley su quanto fosse stato una brutta persona fino a quel momento.  
Il cugino glielo aveva confessato una sera dopo cena, seduto accanto a lui sul letto della sua ormai ex seconda camera da letto, con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra perché Maxwell, questo il nome del suo grande anore, quel pomeriggio si era finalmente deciso a cedere al suo corteggiamento serrato e lo aveva baciato fuori dalle docce della palestra.  
Perciò era tutta colpa di Dudley!  
Perché quella confessione lo aveva spinto a pensare, e quando Harry si metteva a pensare finiva immancabilmente nei guai. Avrebbe dovuto fare come Ron e lasciare che fosse Hermione a pensare per tutti, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
I suoi guai, nello specifico, in quel momento si chiamavano Ginny.  
A Harry Ginny piaceva. Era carina, era forte, era divertente e baciarla era molto, molto piacevole. Era convinto che dopo la guerra si sarebbero rimessi insieme, che si sarebbero sposati e avrebbero avuto una bella famiglia numerosa, già immaginava di dare il nome dei suoi genitori ai loro figli. La sua idea di futuro perfetto, finché Dudley non si era messo in mezzo. Lui e la sua teoria secondo al quale il gene dell'omosessualità è ereditario, o qualcosa del genere.  
Il problema era che a quel futuro perfetto credeva anche Ginny, e pure una parte della sua numerosa famiglia. La parte più complicata, tra l'altro, visto che era composta da Molly e Ron.  
All'inizio era stato facile evitare l'argomento, gli bastava usare la scusa degli impegni al Ministero e dell'insolita situazione che si era venuta a creare con i Dursley per giustificare la sua scarsa presenza a casa Weasley e la sua mancanza di iniziativa nei confronti della ragazza. Ginny, però, non era mai stata una persona molto paziente e non si faceva nessun problema a prenderla lei, l'iniziativa, e dopo qualche tempo il suo scarso interesse verso i suoi approcci non proprio velati divenne chiaro a tutti.  
Furono Bill e, soprattutto, Charlie a salvare la situazione, quando ormai aveva superato di molto la soglia della criticità e lui aveva iniziato a temere per la sua incolumità, e soprattutto per la sua virtù. Una domenica lo presero da parte, prima di uno dei leggendari pranzi alla Tana, per parlargli con calma da uomo a uomo, e da fratelli maggiori a fratello minore. Gli dissero che avevano qualche sospetto sul perché rifiutasse le avances della loro sorellina, sospetto che derivava da alcune occhiate che Bill gli aveva visto lanciare a qualche avvenente mago al Ministero, e lui, che davvero non ce la faceva più a tenersi tutto dentro, vuotò il sacco e confessò che aveva iniziato a pensare che gli uomini gli piacessero molto più delle donne.  
Quel giorno stesso, subito prima del dolce, Charlie annunciò a tutta la famiglia che era gay e che frequentava un collega addestratore di draghi già da qualche mese. A quel punto Harry, armato di un po' di sano coraggio grifondoro, decise di approfittare della porta che il secondogenito di casa Weasley aveva spalancato per lui e dopo pranzo confessò a Molly che aveva dei dubbi sulla sua sessualità e che sapere di poterne parlare con Charlie, che considerava un fratello maggiore, lo faceva sentire molto più tranquillo e sollevato. La signora Weasley, da anima candida qual era, si commosse fino alle lacrime e da quel momento in avanti fece di tutto per dirottare le attenzioni della figlia verso altre opzioni più interessate alle sue grazie.  
Spiegarlo a Ron non fu altrettanto semplice, e nemmeno dare la colpa a Dudley gli fu di grande aiuto. Per fortuna, però, c'era sempre Hermione e nel giro di un paio di settimane tra lui e il suo migliore amico si era risolto tutto per il meglio, come sempre.  
In quel momento, tuttavia, aveva il vago sospetto che le cose potessero precipitare di nuovo, e questa volta non era certo di poter contare su Hermione per aiutarlo a ristabilire la pace. Era probabile che il suo unico alleato fosse Dudley e, in tutta onestà, suo cugino non gli sarebbe stato di nessuna utilità quando sarebbero iniziate a volare le maledizioni.  
Harry si era innamorato. Di un uomo, ovviamente, con buona pace di Ginny, di Ron e del suo stesso sistema nervoso. Un uomo che aveva vent'anni più di lui e che non sarebbe stato per niente semplice presentare alla sua famiglia. A nessuna delle sue due famiglie, a dire il vero, anche se per motivi diversi.  
Certo, il problema delle presentazioni non si poneva nemmeno, in quel momento, visto che l'uomo in questione non sembrava minimamente interessato a lui e ai suoi sentimenti. A voler essere del tutto sinceri, il suo non era nemmeno vero e proprio disinteresse, a giudicare dalle smorfie che faceva tutte le volte che lo vedeva: Harry aveva la quasi assoluta certezza di fargli proprio schifo. E non era esattamente una sorpresa.  
In fondo, Severus Piton lo aveva odiato fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto, e probabilmente lo odiava pure da prima, a occhio e croce da quando era nato. E fino a qualche anno rpima Harry aveva ricambiato quell'odio con tutto il cuore, ma dopo la guerra erano cambiate davvero un sacco di cose, e i suoi sentimenti erano una di quelle.  
Se suo padre e Sirius fossero stati vivi la notizia li avrebbe di certo fatti morire di crepacuore, e in quel momento si stavano di sicuro rigirando nelle loro tombe. O perlomeno lo stava facendo James, visto che Sirius una tomba nemmeno ce l'aveva. La consapevolezza che i due uomini più importanti della sua vita fino a quel momento non avrebbero approvato la sua scelta, però, non cambiava la realtà dei fatti: si era perdutamente innamorato di Severus Piton.  
L'ex preside di Hogwarts era sopravvissuto per miracolo al morso di Nagini e Harry era certo che fosse in qualche modo merito di Hermione, anche se l'amica non aveva mai confermato le sue supposizioni. Piton aveva passato diversi mesi al San Mungo, trattato con tutti i riguardi dovuti a un eroe di guerra, e quando era stato dimesso tutti avevano immaginato che si sarebbe preso un po' di tempo per riposarsi, per poi iniziare a collaborare con il Ministero e, perché no, fare carriera lì. Lui, invece, aveva stupito tutti e il primo dicembre, esattamente una settimana dopo essere uscito dall'ospedale, era tornato a Hogwarts.  
La preside McGranitt, infatti, gli aveva offerto un posto come vicepreside e consulente nella scuola e lui aveva accettato la sua proposta al volo. L'ide adella preside era quella di affiancare Piton ai due nuovi insegnanti di Pozioni e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, due ragazzi giovani e inesperti che avrebbero tratto un notevole giovamento dall'esperienza del loro collega più anziano. In qualche modo, Piton avrebbe riavuto il posto che gli spettava in quella che era stata la sua casa negli ultimi vent'anni, lei avrebbe avuto un valido aiuto nella gestione della scuola in un momento molto complicato per tutto il Mondo Magico e gli studenti avrebbero potuto contare sugli insegnamenti di un altro ottimo docente.  
Purtoppo, e come era prevedibile a Hogwarts, le cose non erano state affatto così semplici. I due professori di Difesa e Pozioni si erano rivelati fin troppo giovani e inesperti per gestire le centinaia di studenti della scuola, soprattutto in quel periodo di poco successivo alla guerra. Così, Piton si era ritrovato a doversi prendere la responsabilità di seguire entrambe le materie, con i due insegnanti di ruolo utilizzati, all'occorrenza, come aiutanti, cavie umane e valvole di sfogo per il suo stress.  
La situazione, però, non poteva andare avanti così ancora per molto, soprattutto perché i Medimaghi erano stati categorici a riguardo e avevano intimato a Piton di diminuire il suo carico di lavoro, se non voleva rischiare di rovinare definitivamente la sua salute. Lui aveva bellamente ignorato i loro avvertimenti, ma la preside McGranitt li aveva presi molto sul serio e aveva pensato a una soluzione. Piton non ne era stato molto entusiasta, a dire il vero, ma era un uomo abbastanza intelligente da ammettere che nulla e nessuno poteva essere peggio dei due incapaci con i quali si ritrovava a lavorare da mesi.  
Così, dopo le celebrazioni per il primo anniversario della vittoria contro Voldemort, Minerva McGranitt aveva invitato Harry Potter a prendere un tè nel suo ufficio e gli aveva fatto al sua proposta: voleva che diventasse il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
"Cosa vuole che faccia?" fu la sua prima reazione a caldo.  
Harry sapeva che quello era sempre stato il sogno di Piton e, per quanto a quel tempo non avesse ancora compreso i suoi sentimenti per lui, lo rispettava troppo per portarglielo via, senza contare che aveva paura che lo affatturasse o lo avvelenasse entro la prima settimana di settembre. Per questo si sorprese quando fu proprio l'uomo a insistere perché accettasse l'incarico.  
Qualche settimana dopo, Hagrid e il professor Vitius gli spiegarono che il ragazzo che era stato professore di Pozioni, quell'anno, era pure peggio di quello che aveva rivestito il ruolo di professore di Difesa, che già di suo rivaleggiava con Raptor in quanto a balbuzie e con Allock in quanto a incompetenza. Purtroppo, per quanto avessero cercato, non avevano trovato nessuno in grado di insegnare Pozioni a un livello quantomeno accettabile per gli standard di Piton, mentre sapevano tutti che Harry sarebbe stato un buon insegnante, visto quello che era riuscito a fare con l'Esercito di Silente quando era solo al suo quinto anno. Perciò la scelta era stata chiara per tutti, Piton compreso: lui avrebbe ricominciato a insegnare Pozioni e avrebbe lasciato Difesa a Harry.  
Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico si era preso un paio di giorni per pensarci. Aveva sempre creduto che sarebbe diventato un Auror, dopo aver sconfitto Voldemort una volta per tutte, e in effetti Kingsley gli aveva dato il distintivo pochi mesi dopo la fine della guerra, anche se in quell'ultimo anno aveva più che altro svolto lavori di rappresentanza. Doveva ammettere, però, che l'attrattiva di dar la caccia ai magni oscuri era notevolmente scemata, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, e se proprio doveva essere siincero era vero che l'esperienza dell'ES era stata entusiasmante e divertente. Insegnare gli incantesimi di Difesa ai suoi amici, durante il suo quinto anno, gli era piaciuto e i risultati erano stati davvero notevoli. Forse era quella la sua strada, lavorare con i ragazzi per insegnare loro a difendersi dai maghi oscuri, così da non dover passare la sua vita a dar loro la caccia.  
Il problema era che lui, di insegnanti di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, in sei anni di permanenza a Hogwarts ne aveva avuto solo uno degno di questo nome. Due se si contava Piton, ma al suo sesto anno lui e Severus erano in piena guerra fredda, quindi non contava. Certo, conosceva diversi incantesimi di Difesa, ed era decisamente portato per la materia, come gli era stato fatto notare in più di un'occasione, ma non era sicuro di poter assumere il ruolo di professore.  
Per fortuna, il rpimo con cui si era confidato era stato Remus. Il licantropo era rimasto in coma per diverse settimane, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, ma per fortuna si era risvegliato e, grazie anche all'aiuto dei suoi amici, si era ristabilito del tutto e adesso viveva a Grimmauld Place numero 12, dove Harry aveva insistito che si trasferisse con il piccolo Teddy, e lavorava al Ministero come assistente del Ministro della Magia. Carica che era stata recentemente riassegnata a Kingsley Shacklebolt, con buona pace dell'ex Auror che avrebbe tanto preferito tornare al suo precedente lavoro.  
Harry viveva praticamente a casa Dursley, visto che Dudley insosteva per averlo a cena da loro quasi tutte le sere, ma aveva anche la sua camera a Grimmauld Place, ovviamente, e ogni tanto riusciva a passare la serata e la notte lì. Remus era stato subito entusiasta per l'offerta che gli aveva fatto al McGranitt, e aveva trovato subito una soluzione ai suoi problemi. Mancavano ancora più di tre mesi all'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico e se Harry avesse preso lezioni private da alcuni dei maghi più esperti in materia, vista anche la velocità con la quale era sempre riuscito a padroneggiare gli incantesimi di Difesa, per il primo settembre sarebbe stato un professore di tutto rispetto.  
"Di certo, uno dei migliori che Hogwarts abbia avuto negli ultimi decenni, e quello che vorrei per mio figlio" era stato il commento del licantropo quando ne avevano discusso.  
E così, una settimana dopo quel tè nell'ufficio della preside a Hogwarts, Harry aveva riconsegnato il suo distintivo di Auror, aveva accettato il lavoro come professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e aveva iniziato le sue lezioni private. Remus lo aiutava con gli incantesimi dei primi tre anni le sere a Grimmauld Place, con gran dispiacere di Dudley che doveva rinunciare alle sue chiacchierate a cuore aperto con il cugino; Kingsley gli dava lezioni di Difesa Avanzata al Ministero, tra una riunione e l'altra; Severus gli dava una mano con gli incantesimi degli ultimi anni e con i programmi di studio che doveva stilare prima dell'inizio dell'anno scolastico.  
Era stato proprio durante i loro incontri che i sentimenti che nutriva nei suoi confronti erano nati e si erano rafforzati. Non era stato un colpo di fulmine, non aveva avuto nessuan illuminazione nel rivederlo per la prima volta dopo così tanto tempo. Era stata una scoperta graduale e, a dire il vero, se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto perché si fosse innamorato proprio di lui, tra tuttigli uomini al mondo, non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere con precisione.  
Certo, gli eventi della guerra e quello che aveva scoperto l'anno prima avevano cambiato del tutto l'opinione che aveva di lui. Tuttavia, Severus Piton non era una persona amabile, non lo era mai stato e probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai. Era sarcastico, crudele, antipatico e nemmeno tanto bello, nonostante la sua lunga permanenza al San Mungo e il lavoro degli infermieri avessero resi i suoi capelli soffici e lucenti, eliminando l'untuosità che lo aveva caratterizzato durante gli anni di studi di Harry, e avesse fatto miracoli anche per la sua pelle che in passato era stata fin troppo pallida e malaticcia.  
Severus Piton aveva tanti difetti, e Harry li cnosceva tutti, ma in quei mesi estivi si era reso conto che aveva anche numerosi pregi. Era un uomo estremamente intelligente e, quando voleva, era anche un insegnante paziente e attento. Si preoccupava per i suoi studenti, tutti e non solo i serpeverde, tanto da mettere a repentaglio la sua stessa salute, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto Cruciatus, ed era sinceramente affezionato a tutti i suoi colleghi, nonostante le sue battute caustiche nei loro confronti spingessero chi non lo conosceva bene a dibitarne fortemente.  
Ed era un uomo fedele. Harry lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro, dal momento che aveva visto i suoi ricordi nel Pensatoio. Era stato fedele al ricordo di sua madre Lily per quasi vent'anni, talmente fedele da rischare la sua stessa vita pur di renderle giustizia. Così come era stato fedele a Silente, arrivando a macchiarsi di un crimine orribile pur di mantenere la promessa che gli aveva fatto.  
Harry riusciva a vedere quella fedeltà praticamente in ogni cosa che Severus faceva. Dal suo ritorno a Hogwarts per aiutare la McGranitt a gestire la scuola nei difficili anni successivi alla guerra, al troppo lavoro di cui si era fatto carico nei mesi precedenti per assicurare agli studenti lo stesso alto livello di istruzione che veniva garantito prima che Voldemort tornasse a terrorizzare il Mondo Magico. E quello che vedeva a Harry piaceva, gli piaceva talmente tanto che col passare dei gionri si ritrovò ad apprezzare sempre di più Severus e la sua compagnia. Fino a quando, quasi tre mesi dopo l'inizio delle sue lezioni private, si era riscoperto innamorato.  
E in mezzo ai guai. Di nuovo.  
Perché, diciamolo chiaramente, Harry era più che consapevole che non ci fosse nessuna possibilità che Severus Piton ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.  
Prima di tutto, a quello che ne sapeva lui, Severus era etero, senza contare che era stato innamorato di sua madre praticamente per tutta la vita. Poi c'era da tenere in considerazione il piccolo particolare che lui era figlio di James Potter, nonché il figlioccio di Sirius Black, e il professore di Pozioni non aveva mai fatto mistero dell'odio che provava per i due uomini e che aveva trasferito su Harry fin dal suo rpimo giorno di scuola.  
D'accordo, in quei mesi era diventato chiaro a tutti che quell'odio si era notevolmente affievolito, ma era altrettanto chiaro che Harry non era comunque la persona preferita di Severus, se mai una persona simile fosse esistita. Ogni volta che il professore lo guardava con espressione schifata Harry sentiva una dolorosa fitta al cuore. E poco importava che quello fosse lo sguardo che Severus rivolgeva alla quasi totalità del genere umano, si salvavano solo pochi serpeverde particolarmente dotati.  
E così, a inizio agosto Harry era talmente disperato che decise di chiedere consiglio all'unica persona con la quale poteva parlare della sua situazione: Dudley.  
Non era proprio un'idea geniale, ne era consapevole, ma suo cugino era l'unico che non gli avrebbe lanciato nessuna fattura quando avesse saputo del suo amore a senso unico per Severus. E non solo perché non era in grado di praticare incantesimi, ma anche perché sapere che il cugino aveva i suoi stessi orientamenti lo avrebbe reso entusiasta.  
In ogni caso, era sicuro di non poterne parlare con Ron o Hermione, perché i suoi migliori amici lo avrebbero fatto ricoverare seduta stante al San Mungo, non appena Ron avesse ripreso i sensi. Charlie era in Romania a godersi le prime settimane di convivenza con il suo compagno e in ogni caso, se anche Harry fosse stato così disperato da disturbarlo, l'addentratore di draghi non era mai stato un grande estimatore di Piton, nonostante tutti ormai sapessero che era sempre stato dalla parte giusta. Remus lo avrebbe ascoltato senza giudicare, certo, e lui e Severus avevano anche stretto una sorta di strana amicizia, dopo la guerra, ma si sarebbe comunqeu preoccupato per la grande differenza di età, senza contare che avrebbe con ogni probabilità provato a dissuadere Harry dal dichiararsi per proteggerlo dalla sofferenza di un rifiuto praticamente sicuro, visto che conosceva Piton.  
Dudley erano l'unico con cui poteva parlare a cuore aperto, ed era anche l'unico che, con molta probabilità, poteva capirlo davvero fino in fondo. Peccato che le sue idee sul come conquistare l'uomo dei propri sogni fossero decisamente estreme, a parere di Harry.  
"Prendilo per l'uccello!" era stato il suo candido e sincero consiglio.  
A quanto sembrava, per conquistare il suo Maxwell aveva continuato a sventolargli davanti agli occhi il suo fondoschienanudo, che era notevolmente migliorato dai tempi della coda di maiale che gli aveva gentilmente regalato Hagrid, giorno dopo giorno, ogni volta che gliene capitava l'occasione, soprattutto nelle docce della palestra, per intere settimane. Harry aveva immaginato la scena, mentre il cugino gli raccontava con dovizia di particolari le sue coraggiose imprese, ed era certo che i suoi sogno sarebbero stati agitati per giorni. Senza contare che, se davvero avesse deciso di imitarlo, Severus lo avrebbe come minimo affatturato. E non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa l'uomo avrebbe potuto fargli se fosse stato di cattivo umore.  
Dudley, però, aveva insistito, affermando che la loro giovane età li metteva in svantaggio e che per questo era necessario che fossro loro a prendere l'iniziativa, se volevano avere qualche speranza di farsi notare da uomini tanto più maturi di loro. E, per quanto Harry sapesse che se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente, fu costretto ad ammettere che il ragionamento di suo cugino aveva senso. Se anche a Severus fossero piaciuti i maschi, di certo non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione quello che, a tutti gli effetti, poteva essere suo figlio e che comunque considerava ancora un ragazzino. A meno che quel ragazzino non avesse fatto qualcosa per costringerlo a notarlo.  
Fu così che, per tutto il mese di agosto, Harry Potter cercò in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione di Severus Piton. Gli sorrideva tutte le volte che i loro sguardi si incrociavano, e faceva in modo che la cosa capitasse il più spesso possibile, ricevendo in cambio sopraccigli inarcati e occhiate sospettose. Gli si avvicinava sempre più che poteva tutte le volte che Severus lo aiutava con le sue lezioni private, arrivando perfino ad appoggiare la spalla contro la sua a ogni occasione utile, ma il professore di Pozioni si allontanava sempre con molta rapidità e, immancabilmente, si spolverava al veste, come se la sua eccessiva vicinanza avesse il potere di impolverarla. Gli faceva tutti i complimenti possibili e immaginabili, sulla sua bravura come insegnante, sulla sua vastissima conoscenza degli incantesimi, perfino su quanto fossero belle le sue vesti e su quanto fossero lucenti i suoi capelli, con l'unico risultato che Severus iniziò a pensare che ci fosse sotto qualcosa.  
"Potter, hai per caso fatto qualche stana scommessa con i tuoi amici grifondoro?" gli chiese un giorno, e non sembrò credere per niente alle sue accorate negazioni.  
Harry era ormai così disperato perché tutti i suoi sforzi non avevano avuto il minimo successo che, un paio di giorni prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, arrivò perfino a seguire il consiglio di Dudley sul mettere in mostra la mercanzia. Un pomeriggio, durante una delle sue ultime lezioni private con Severus, riuscì a rovesciarsi addosso un'intera caraffa di succo di zucca, solo per potersi togliere la veste e la maglia che aveva sotto e restare a torso nudo davanti a lui. Purtroppo, la sua manovra non ebbe nessun effetto, se non quello di prendersi una sgidata coi fiocchi per la sua innata goffaggine, per la sua totale mancanza di pudore e per la sua imbarazzante incapacità di usare il più elementare incantesimo di pulizia.  
Era frustrante, e terribilmente doloroso, e Harry arrivò perfino a pensare di arrendersi. Fino a quando non tornò a casa Dursley, il trentuno del mese, per salutare il cugino prima dell'inizio delle lezioni.  
Quella sera, Dudley aveva deciso di presentare il suo fidanzato all'intera famiglia. A dire il vero, zio Vernon e zia Petunia non avevano preso troppo bene la notizia dell'omosessualità del loro adorato bambino, quando lui aveva fatto il suo coming out, ma affrontarono la cena con coraggio e forzata educazione. Zia marge, invece, non fu per niente educata e approfittò della situazione per dare come sempre la colpa a Harry, accusandolo di aver plagiato il nipote per farlo diventare un poco di buono come lui.  
Dudley non apprezzò né gli insulti velati al suo compagno né quelli più che espliciti rivolti a Harry.  
"Adesso basta!" lo sentì ringhiare tra i denti il giovane mago, con la faccia completamente rossa di rabbia.  
Il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, con lo sguardo più torvo che Harry gli avesse mai visto in faccia, e lui era un esperto dei suiìoi sguardi torvi, visto che negli anni della loro infanzia il cugino non si era mai risparmiato quando si trattava di rivolgerli a lui. Furioso, puntò il dito contro la zia e le intimò di tacere, se non voleva essere sbattuta fuori di casa, cane al seguito, prima dell'arrivo del dolce, e che se proprio voleva sapere la verità, era stato lui a plagiare Harry. Poi, con molta più calma, spiegò ai suoi genitori che Naxwell era una brava persona, che si prendeva cura di lui e lo rendeva felice e lo faceva sentire migliore di quanto non fosse mai stato, e che sperava che loro potessero essere altrettanto felici per lui e orgogliosi dell'uomo che era diventato.  
L'imbarazzo non scomparve all'improvviso, naturalmente, ma zio Vernon e zia Petunia adoravano troppo Dudley per non accettare più o meno di buon grado qualunque cosa facesse. Insomma, avevano accettato con gioia tutte le cose più brutte e cattive che aveva fatto da ragazzino, ci mancava solo che non accettassero una cosa così bella come lo stare con qualcuno che lo spingeva a essere una brava persona. E sì, Harry era ben consapevole che per i suoi zii essere brave persone non era mai stato di fondamentale importanza, ma Dudley sembrava tenerci davvero tanto e, per una logica conseguenza, la cosa diventava importante anche per loro. Tanto importante che fu proprio zio Vernon a intimare alla sorella di fare silenzio, quando lei ricominciò a dire che due uomini che stavano insieme andavano contro le leggi della natura. Le fece notare che, se proprio volevano tirarla in ballo, in natura c'erano molte specie enimali che praticavano l'omosessualità e che, in ogni caso, non vivevano più nel medioevo e che certe discriminazioni senza fondamento, all'alba del terzo millennio, erano ormai superate.  
Harry trovò la cena molto divertente, anche se gli dispiaceva un po' per maxwell, che chiaramente non si aspettava di avere a che fare con persone come i Dursley, quando aveva deciso di iniziare una relazione con Dudley. Allo stesso tempo, però, provò un profondo senso di tristezza e di invidia nei confronti del cugino, perché lui aveva trovato la felicità con l'uomo che amava, mentre Harry quella felicità non l'avrebbe probabilmente mai trovata.  
Fu con questa consapevolezza che, quella sera, tornò a Hogwarts. Era nelle sue stanze, le stanze del professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, da un paio d'ore quando lo sconforto e una buona dose di coraggio e incoscienza grifondoro lo spinsero ad agire. Senza pensarci due volte, cosa che gli era sempre riuscita piuttosto bene, si diresse a passo di marcia verso i sotterranei, fino ad arrivare davanti alla porta degli appartamenti di Severus. Bussò con forza, e continuò a bussare con sempre maggior impeto, fino a quando l'uomo non si decise ad aprirgli, chiaramente infastidito per essere stato disturbato a quell'ora così tarda.  
Prima che Sevrus potesse dire anche solo una parola, Harry sgusciò al suo fianco, entrò nel suo salotto e gli spiattellò tutto. Di come si fosse innamorato di lui nel corso dei mesi passati; di tutti i modi in cui aveva cercato di attirare la sua attenzione, succo di zucca compreso; del fatto che sapesse che era sempre stato innamorato di sua madre e che con ogni probabilità non era minimamente interessato ai maschi e che, se anche lo fosse stato, lui sarebbe stato l'ultimo uomo che avrebbe preso in considerazione. Gli disse che lo sapeva molto bene ma che, nonostante questo, lui lo amava.  
"Sono davvero innamorato di te" ribadì alla fine del suo sfogo, quasi senza fiato.  
Severus lo fissò in silenzio, l'espressione scioccata, per tutto il tempo in cui parlò, e continuò a fissarlo anche quando si zittì, senza dire una parola. Harry in quel momento si sentiva un completo idiota e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di tristezza e frustrazione, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rendersi ancora più ridicolo di quanto già non fosse scoppiando a piangere davanti a lui, perciò gli augurò una veloce buonanotte e corse via, raggiungendo i suoi appartamenti a velocità folle e senza mai voltarsi indietro.  
Il giorno dopo fu frenetico. C'era da preparare la scuola per l'arrivo degli studenti, assicurarsi che fosse tutto pronto per l'inizio delle lezioni, e partecipare al banchetto di benvenuto. Harry aveva cercato di stare il più lontano possibile da Severus per tutto il giorno, perciò fu a malincuore che si sedette nel posto accanto al suo al tavolo dei professori nella Sala Grande. Era abbastanza sicuro che la preside McGranitt non avesse assegnato i posti a tavola con l'idea di fargli un dispetto, ma quella sistemazione non gli piaceva proprio per niente. Era tremendamente imbarazzante essere costretto a stargli vicino dopo quello che gli aveva detto la sera prima, e il fatto che Severus non avesse fatto altro che fissarlo per tutto il giorno, e che stesse continuando a fissarlo anche durante la cena, non lo aiutava ad allentare la tensione.  
Fu con enorme sollievo che accolse la fine del pasto e, in tutta fretta, si ritirò nelle sue stanze.  
Peccato che, nei giorni seguenti, la situazione non sembrò migliorare per niente. Severus continuava a fissarlo con insistenza, tutte le volte che si trovavano nella stessa stanza o comunque tutte le volte che lo aveva a portata di sguardo, e Harry si sentiva come uando aveva quindici anni e si era preso quella sbandata colossale per Cho Chang. Arrossiva come una scolaretta ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli del professore di Pozioni, faceva cadere qualunque cosa avesse in mano tutte le volte che Severus gli era vicino e si ritrovava a balbettare come un idiota quando l'uomo gli rivolgeva la parola. Era come se Severus si divertisse a vederlo in imbarazzo e in difficoltà e, conoscendolo, Harry non era certo di poter escludere l'eventualità che lo stesse troturando con cognizione di causa.  
Come se non bastasse, il suo comportamento non era sfuggito agli occhi sempre vigili della professoressa McGranitt che, alla fine di settembre, lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio per una chiacchierata amichevole. Perché quella donna, tra le altre cose, aveva anche una memoria di ferro e si ricordava alla perfezione del comportamento che Harry aveva tenuto durante il suo quarto anno di scuola e di cosa lo aveva causato. Furba com'era, non ci aveva messo molto a fare due più due, a collegare le cose e a capire cosa stava succedendo.  
Harry non aveva nessun ricordo di sua madre, se si escludevano le urla che aveva sentito quando era stato vicino a qualche dissennatore, e zia Petunia tutto era stata fuorché una figura materna; forse la persona che si avvicinava di più a una mamma, per lui, era Molly Weasley, che a distanza di otto anni da quando l'aveva conosciuta lo metteva ancora in soggezione. Nonostante questo, aveva l'assoluta certezza che parlare con loro delle sue relazioni sentimentali non ssarebbe stato nemmeno lontanamente imbarazzante come farlo con la preside McGranitt. Che, per carità, voleva solo essergli d'aiuto, Harry ne era certo, ma sentire i suoi discorsi su amori non corrisposti, uomini complicati ed esperienze di vita lo lasciò a dir poco sconvolto. Quando lei finalmente lo congedò, Harry si ripromise che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, qualunque!, pur di non ritrovarsi di nuovo in una situazione simile. Mai più!  
Senza contare, poi, che Severus doveva aver capito, solo lui sapeva come, di cosa avessero parlato lui e la McGranitt quel pomeriggio, perché i suoi sguardi si erano fatti più intensi del solito. Lo fissava come se volesse leggergli nel pensiero e, considerando che era uno dei più grandi esperti viventi di Legilimanzia, Herry temeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto davvero.  
La situazione era ormai diventata talmente pesante che il Salvatore del Mondo magico iniziò ad avere problemi di insonnia e pian piano perse del tutto l'appetito. Svolgeva le sue lezioni con la stessa passione che ci metteva all'inizio dell'anno e con il sorriso sulle labbra, ma per il resto del tempo non era che l'ombra di se stesso. Evitava il più possibile tutti i colleghi, e perfino gli studenti, certo che fosse ormai diventato il principale pettegolezzo della scuola, e si chiedeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che la notizia arrivasse alle orecchie di uno qualsiasi dei giornalisti della Gazzetta del Profeta, del Settimanale delle Streghe o di qualunque altro giornale pronto a pubblicare l'ennesimo articolo scandalistico su di lui. Durante i pasti, perlomeno quelli a cui si faceva vedere, restava seduto a tavola lo stretto necessario per fare presenza, poi si congedava appena possibile senza aver quasi toccato cibo e senza aver rivolto la parola a nessuno, per non parlare del fatto che faceva sempre molta attenzione a non alzare gli occhi dal suo piatto e a non guardare chi gli stava intorno.  
Fu proprio per questo motivo che si perse gli sguardi preoccupati che i colleghi gli rivolgevano e quelli irritati che la preside, invece, riservava a Piton. E si perse anche le occhiatacce per nulla soddisfatte che Severus lanciava a lui.  
Il professore di pozioni, ormai, non riusciva più a togliergli gli occhi di dosso e la cosa lo rendeva ancora più irritato e irritabile del solito. Così come lo irritava enormemente il fatto che Harry avesse improvvisamente iniziato a fare di tutto per ignorarlo. E sì, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con anima viva, e nemmeno con quelle morte a dire il vero, ma il comportamento del ragazzo aveva iniziato a preoccuparlo, e pure tanto. Era pallido come un cadavere, aveva perennemente due orribili occhiaie che rovinavano il suo avvenente viso e sembrava aver perso diversi chili in pochi mesi, cosa che non era per niente strana visto che aveva praticamente smesso di nutrirsi.  
Ma la cosa che a Severus dava in assoluto più fastidio di tutte era il senso di colpa che aveva preso residenza nel suo petto e che non lo abbandonava mai, perché era certo che fosse qualsi del tutto a causa sua se Harry si era ridotto in quello stato. E non gli piaceva, né il senso di colpa né lo stato di Harry.  
Ecco, a volerla dire tutta, lo stato di Harry era una cosa che detestava proprio, con tutto il suo essere. Il ragazzo stava bene con quel suo sorriso ebete da grifondoro sulla faccia, non con l'espressione abbattuta che sfoggiava da più di un mese. E di certo stava meglio con qualche chilo di più addosso, lo stile pelle e ossa e vestiti cascanti non faceva proprio per lui e non gli donava per niente.  
Fu con suo enorme sgomento che, qualche giorno prima di Halloween, Severus Piton si rese conto, come una folgorazione, di quali fossero i suoi pensieri e di dove lo portassero. Severus era un uomo che aveva negato per gran parte della sua vita i suoi sentimenti e, dopo la guerra, aveva deciso che sarebbe cambiato e che avrebbe smesso di nascondersi, almeno con se stesso. Il problema, in questo caso, non era accettare i suoi pensieri. Il problema era che quei particolari pensieri lo portavano dritto dritto verso un mare di guai, cosa normale quando c'era di mezzo qualche grifondoro, solo che lui di guai ne aveva già avuto abbastanza per questa e, probabilmente, per altre tre vite almeno.  
A quel punto, però, gli era abbastanza chiaro che ormai non riusciva più a ignorare Potter, per quanto ci provasse, ed era un'altra cosa che lo irritava oltre ogni dire, perciò decise di rivolgersi all'unica persona con la quale era abbastanza in confidenza, e della quale si fidava abbastanza, per potersi confidare: Albus Silente. E poco importava che il vecchio preside fosse morto e sepolto da tempo e che lui potesse parlare solo con il suo ritratto. Vista la situazione, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.  
"Sono così felice per te, ragazzo mio!" esultò l'immagine di Silente, rinchiusa nella sua preziosa cornice, quando Severus gli spiegò la situazione, e la sua evidente felicità ebbe il potere di irritarlo ancora di più di quanto già non fosse.  
La loro chiacchierata, come era ovvio, non servì a risolvere magicamente tutti i suoi problemi e i suoi dubbi ma, se doveva essere sincero, gli permise di osservare la situazione da un diverso punto di vista. Lui era un eroe, ormai, la guerra era finita e nessuno avrebbe trovato nulla da ridire se avesse finalmente trovato un po' di felicità per se stesso. Aveva perfino pagato il debito che aveva con Lily, arrivando a un soffio dal sacrificare la propria vita per proteggere quella di suo figlio e, per quanto fosse certo che non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, e che non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'amore che aveva provato per lei, dopo la morte di Voldemort era finalmente riuscito a venire a patti con il passato e il pensiero di lei si era fatto molto meno struggente e doloroso.  
Senza contare che Harry le somigliava davvero tanto, se si escludeva la faccia quasi identica a quella del padre, ma fin dal principio Severus non si era innamorato di Lily per il suo bel viso. Era il suo carattere che lo aveva conquistato fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti, e quello stesso carattere poteva rivederlo per intero in Harry. Tranne in quell'ultimo periodo, certo, e la cosa lo faceva uscire fuori dai gangheri.  
La verità, anche se era difficile da ammettere, era che dopo la guerra lui si era potuto finalmente rilassare e lo aveva fatto talmente tanto che quel ragazzino era riuscito a entraergli dentro, esattamente come aveva fatto sua madre quando erano bambini. A quel tempo Severus aveva rovinato tutto e aveva perso la sua occasione di essere felice e di salvare la persona che amava, ma che fosse stato dannato se avesse fatto di nuovo lo stesso errore.  
Fu con questa risolutezza che la sera di Halloween, dopo il banchetto, si presentò davanti agli appartamenti di Harry. Il ragazzo non aveva praticamente toccato cibo a cena, di nuovo, e lui era arrivato al limite della sopportazione: lo avrebbe fatto mangiare a costo di spingergli il cibo in gola a forza, e solo dopo avrebbe pensato a risolvere tutto il resto dei loro problemi.  
Un vero peccato, per i suoi piani ben organizzati, che Harry gli avesse aperto la porta vestito con un vecchio pigiama babbano di almeno tre taglie più grande della sua e Severus si ritrovò a fissare una spalla e una scapola lasciate scoperte dallo scollo di quella maglia oscena e indecente, e i suoi pensieri evaporaronoo come neve al sole. Tutti tranne uno: lo voleva. Subito, e grazie tante!  
"Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Severus? Immagino che se sei qui a quest'ora sia una cosa talmente urgente da non poter aspettare domani, giusto?" lo accolse Harry, con l'espressione preoccupata, come se fosse convinto che fosse successo qualche catastrofico incidente nel dopo banchetto.  
Severus non era mai stato uno di quegli uomini schiavi del sesso. Le sue avventure, nel corso dei suoi quasi quarant'anni, erano state poche, e nessuna di queste era durata più di una notte. Perfino le volte in cui si dava piacere da solo erano molto rare, tanto che si era convinto di non avere quasi nessun tipo di pulsione sessuale, e la cosa non lo aveva mai impensierito più di tanto, convinto com'era che ci fossero cose molto più importanti e interessanti con cui impiegare il suo prezioso tempo.  
Fino a quel momento, perché le pulsioni che non aveva avuto nel resto della sua vita si erano presentate tutte insieme nel suo basso ventre alla vista di Harry vestito a quel modo. Era talmente sconvolto per quello che gli stava succedendo, e per quello che stava pensando, che non sentì nemmeno il ragazzo chiedergi che cosa desiderasse, a quell'ora della notte, ma si riscosse quando lo vide sospirare affranto, le spalle basse come se dovessero sostenere il peso del mondo, e iniziare a chiudere la porta.  
Severus spinse il battente con forza ed entrò nella stanza, costringendo Harry a indietreggiare per non venire travolto. Poi, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta, e senza permettergli alcun tipo di protesta, lo afferrò per i capelli per tenerlo fermo e lo baciò. Un bacio profondo, passionale, caldo e bagnato, come non ne aveva mai dati prima.  
Per un istante, si chiese se la McGranitt non avesse corretto il suo succo di zucca con qualche pozione afrodisiaca, durante il banchetto, ma la verità era che non gliene importava nulla. Baciare Harry era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata e avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo per giorni. Avrebbe, se non avesse avuto altre voglia, molto più pressanti, da soddisfare.  
Si allontanò da lui facendo forza su se stesso e con un colpo di bacchetta chiuse la porta, facendola sbattere contro lo stipite senza la minima preoccupazione, mentre un altro rapido e preciso movimento del polso fece evanescere i vestiti troppo larghi che Harry stava indossando. Quella maglia era molto sensuale, per quanto fosse davvero una delle cose più brutte che avesse mai visto in vita sua, ma avere il ragazzo nudo davanti ai suoi occhi lo soddisfaceva molto di più, anche se scoprì che aveva ragione a pensare che fosse tropo magro. Ci avrebbe pensato lui a fargli mettere su qualche chilo, ma dopo. In quel preciso momento aveva altro a cui pensare.  
"Che cosa stai fac..." provò a dire Harry, che si stava riprendendo dalla sorpresa, ma Severus non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase.  
Lo afferrò per i fianchi, lo tirò contro di sé e lo bacio di nuovo, maledicendo chiunque avesse avuto la brillante idea di impedire la smaterializzazione all'interno dei confini della scuola, perché senza quella pensata geniale in quel momento sarebbero già potuti essere stesi sul letto di Harry, e invece erano costretti a camminare per arrivarci. Visto che la situazione era quella e nessuno di loro poteva cambiare le cose, però, Severus decise che tanto valeva approfittarne per scoprire il corpo del ragazzo, muovendo le mani per toccare tutta la pelle che riusciva a raggiungere e godendo dei suoi sospiri eccitati, durante il tragitto verso la camera da letto.  
Fu solo quando lo spinse sul materasso, sotto il baldacchino dalle discutibili tende rosse, che harry si riscosse dallo stato di beatitudine nel quale era caduto e riprese il controllo di se stesso. Spinse con entrambe le mani contro il petto di Severus per allontanarlo e si mise a sedere, per cercare poi di afferrare le lenzuola per coprirsi e sottrarsi al suo sguardo, ma l'uomo davanti a lui lo fermò prima che potesse riuscire nel suo intento, afferrandogli entrambe le mani.  
Harry non sapeva proprio cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, forse, e di certo avrebbe dovuto sentirsi preso in giro per il comportamento di Severus, e un po' lo era davvero. Ma, più di qualunque altra cosa, era eccitato e confuso. Le sue uniche esperienze, quando si trattava di sesso, erano quelle che aveva fatto al suo sesto anno con Ginny, e loro due non si erano mai spinti più in là dei baci e di qualche palpatina. Sapeva che era normale che gli piacesse essere baciato e toccato dall'uomo che amava, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stata un'esperienza così esaltante e non era per niente preparato alle sensazioni che lui gli stava facendo provare, anche se erano talmente intense e piacevoli che tutto ciò che desiderava era abbandonarvisi. Allo stesso tempo, però, era certo che Severus non provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti, perciò non riusciva a spiegarsi il suo comportamento e la cosa lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Era tutto semplicemente troppo, e lui era così triste e stanco che non riusciva a pensare lucidamente per capire cosa stesse succedendo tra loro due. E aveva paura, una tremenda paura che fosse tutto un sogno o che, peggio ancora, fosse uno scherzo crudele organizzato da Severus per vendicarsi di tutti i torti che pensava Harry gli avesse fatto in passato e per farlo soffrire. Quest'ultimo pensiero gli fece così male che si ritrovò con gli occhi traboccanti di lacrime. Provò a darsi un contegno, perché non voleva sembrare ancora più miserevole di quanto già non si sentisse in sua presenza, ma quelle rotolarono giù per le sue guance senza che lui potesse fermarle e, a peggiorare il tutto, non riuscì nemmeno a nascondere il viso perché Severus glielo afferrò con entrambe le mani e lo tenne fermo per poterlo osservare con attenzione.  
Poi, invece di dargli il colpo di grazia con una delle sue solite frasi crudeli, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò di nuovo. Questa volta, però, il bacio fu lento e dolce, e Harry si sentì sciogliere dentro, nonostante la paura non volesse abbandonarlo.  
Quando si separarono, Severus aveva un rarissimo sorriso a illuminargli il volto. Non uno dei suoi soliti ghigni sarcastici, ma un sorriso vero, dolce e tutto per lui. Harry lo ricambiò con uno più timido e insicuro, sentendo che il viso gli andava a fuoco. Sapevano tutti e due che avrebbero dovuto parlare, che c'erano un sacco di cose da dire e di spiegazioni da dare, ma decisero che erano tutte cose che potevano anche aspettare. Al momento, erano entrambi fin troppo consapevoli della completa nudità di Harry e le loro priorità riguardavano qualcosa di molto più tangibile delle parole.  
"Ti voglio!" si limitò a dire Severus, la voce roca e decisa, e Harry gli si arrese del tutto.  
Lasciò che Severus lo spingesse di nuovo a stendersi e giìli permise di fargli tutto quello che voleva, senza opporre la minima resistenza, e fu sorprendente, e appagante, e bellissimo. Piton lo accarezzò per tutto il corpo, non tralasciando nemmeno il più piccolo lembo di pelle esposta, facenco scorrere le mani avanti e indietro su di lui senza sosta. Harry era così tanto eccitato che temette seriamente di venire solo per quella stimolazione e decise di farglielo presente.  
"Non resisto più! Ti prego, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, falla adesso" esalò, tra un gemito e l'altro.  
Harry si aspettava che Severus passasse al sodo e lo prendesse, finalmente, dopo il suo chiaro incitamento, ma l'uomo lo sorprese ancora una volta.  
Con un sorriso sadico sul volto che non prometteva nulla di buono, perlomeno non per Harry, agitò la bacchetta e il giovane grifondoro si ritrovò con il membro congestionato imbrigliato in una gabbia di pelle, le cui striscie erano tanto strette, soprattutto alla base, che non avrebbe potuto venire nemmeno se si fosse masturbato per ore. Quella nuova situazione lo lasciò completamente spiazzato, era sorpreso e preoccupato, forse anche un po' spaventato. Nonostante tutto, però, la trovata di Severus non fece altro che eccitarlo ancora di più, e ancora di più lo riempì di aspettativa, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
A quel pinto, Piton riprese le sue carezze, solo che al posto delle mani iniziò a usare la lingua, le labbra e i denti. Lo baciò, lo leccò e lo morse senza dargli tregua, succhiò i suoi capezzoli fino a farlo urlare, giocò col suo ombelico e poi gli prese il membro in bocca, all'improvviso, e a Harry sembrò di impazzire.  
Ma prima ancora che potesse abituarsi a quelle nuove e incredibili sensazioni, Severus lo fece girare prono e ricominciò tutto da capo. Esplorò la parte posteriore del suo corpoprima con le mani, come se non avesse nessuna fretta, arrivando perfino a infilare un dito bagnato di quella che Harry immaginò essere saliva nella sua apertura vergine. Poi lo baciò, lo leccò e lo morse, sempre con tutta la calma del mondo, e questa volta fu la sua lingua a entrare dentro di lui.  
Harry aveva la sensazione che la tortura stesse andando avanti da ore, e probabilmente non si sbagliava di molto. Aveva urlato di piacere e frustrazione, e implorato Severus perché gli desse sollievo, così tanto e così a lungo che ormai gli faceva perfino male la gola, ed era certo che la sua voce fosse più roca di quanto non lo fosse mai stata prima in tutta la sua vita. Aveva la sensazione di essere ormai sul punto di mettersi a piangere, cedendo alla frustrazione, quando Severus lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo spinse a mettersi carponi.  
Harry sentì le dita unte dell'uomo forzare la sua apertura, una dopo l'altra, e muoversi al suo interno per allargarlo e prepararlo per qualcosa di molto più grosso, qualcosa che non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse. Fu un'esperienza a dir poco devastante! Severus aveva scoperto dove si trovava il punto dentro di lui che lo faceva impazzire di piacere e continuava a massaggiarlo senza sosta, portandolo letteralmente alla follia. Le frasi che Harry gridava non avevano ormai più nessun senso logico e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che voleva venire, aveva bisogno di venire, disperatamente, ma le stringhe di pelle che avvolgevano strettamente il suo membro glielo impedivano e la frustrazione lo stava uccidendo.  
Poi Severus spinse con una mano nella parte alta della sua schiena, costringendolo ad appoggiare il petto sulle lenzuola, e contemporaneamente sfilò le dita dalla sua apertura. Harry si ritrovò completamente esposto al suo sguardo lascivo, i brividi che scuotevano tutto il suo corpo e i gemiti che uscivano dalla sua bocca senza che lui avesse la minima possibilità di fermarli.  
E fu a quel punto che Severus lo penetrò, entrando dentro di lui con un'unica spinta decisa, senza nessun preavviso, e Harry perse qualunque residuo di controllo gli fosse ancora rimasto sul suo corpo. La sua testa scatò all'indietro, con tanta forza che il collo gli avrebbe probabilmente fatto male per giorni e giorni, e i suoi fianchi iniziarono a muoversi sempre più velocemente. E continuarono a farlo anche quando Severus si spostò, allontanandosi e uscendo completamente da lui.  
"No!" urlò Harry. "No no no no no no no no no no" continuò a piagnucolarespingendo il sedere all'indietro, ne chiaro tentativo di andargli incontro e riavere ciò che aveva perso.  
Ancora una volta all'improvviso, Severus lo penetrò di nuovo, e di nuovo si sfilò del tutto da lui, e continuò così, ancora e ancora, fino a quando Harry, ormai disperato, non iniziò a singhiozzare, implorandolo senza più nessuna ombra di orgoglio di fargli raggiungere il tanto agognato piacere. Fu solo a quel punto che Severus iniziò a scoparlo sul serio.  
Harry lo sentiva entrare e uscire dal suo stretto canale e quel membro dentro di lui diventò il suo intero mondo. Era enorme, molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, perfino più di quanto aveva sognato, e riusciva a stimolare la sua prostata a ogni affondo, quasi per magia.  
La gabbia di pelle che imprigionava la sua asta sparì all'improvviso così come era comparsa, solo un istante prima che Severus si irrigidisse dentro di lui e raggiungesse il piacere, riempiendolo col suo seme cald. L'orgasmo di Harry fu istantaneo e terribilmente potente. Il ragazzo si riversò sulle lenzuola, urlando con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto, e poi si accasciò, con il membro di Severus ancora dentro di lui, e perse conoscenza.  
Quando si risvegliò era steso sulla schiena, il letto completamente ripulito e Severus al suo fianco che lo guardava soddisfatto. L'uomo si chinò a baciarlo e harry sentì nuovi e piacevoli brividi di eccitazione attravarsare il suo corpo esausto, ma Severus sembrava aver deciso che, visto che le questioni più pressanti tra di loro erano state risolte, era arrivato il momento delle spiegazioni. Così parlarono, non senza una certa fatica e una sana dose di imbarazzo da entrambe le parti. Parlarono dei loro sentimenti, dei loro desideri e dei loro sogni, del passato e di quello che avrebbero fatto, e che avrebbero dovuto affrontare, nel prossimo futuro. Il tutto mentre Harry mangiava la cena che Severus si era fatto consegnare dalle cucine, sotto il suo sguardo severo e attento.  
"Troppo magro" lo aveva sentito borbottare, in più di un'occasione, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra.  
Fu bello, e fu ancora più bello dopo, quando fecero di nuovo l'amore. Harry scorpì che Severus non era un uomo dolce e gentile nemmeno a letto, e che la loro prima volta non era stata un caso dettato dall'eccitazione e dalla foga del momento, ma che era proprio il modo in cui piaceva farlo al suo amante. Stranamente, però, quella rivelazione non lo preoccupò per niente ma anzi, al contrario, non fece che eccitarlo ancora di più. Anche perché Severus si assicurava sempre, e con molta attenzione, che Harry provasse piacere, soprattutto quando diventava un po' più brusco del normale.  
La mattina dopo Harry si risvegliò completamente esausto, cosa che gli sembrò del tutto normale se considerava che lui e Severus avevano passato praticamente tutta la notte a fare sesso. La stanchezza, però, non gli impedì di sentirsi tremendamente felice, soprattutto quando trovò un biglietto del suo amante sul cuscino, proprio di fianco alla sua testa. Severus lo informava che era tornato nelle sue stanze per cambiarsi e si aspettava di vederlo in Sala Grande per la colazione.  
Harry sorrise, riflettendo sul fatto che non ricordava di aver mai provato tanta gioia, nella sua giovane vita, come in quel momento. E pensò anche che avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Dudley per aggiornarlo sulle ultime novità e per ringraziarlo: in fondo era merito suo se aveva capito di essere innamorato di Severus e se questo li aveva portati a stare insieme.

 

Poco meno di due mesi dopo Harry era a Grimmauld Place. Insieme a Severus. La preside McGranitt li aveva praticamente cacciati via da Hogwarts, affermando che meritavano tutti e due un Natale tranquillo, lontano dagli studenti.  
Harry aveva seri problemi a capire il concetto di tranquillità della McGranitt perché, davvero, la sola idea di presentare il suo compagno alle sue due famiglie non aveva proprio nulla di tranquillo. Certo, Harry e Severus non erano obbligati a dare spiegazioni, e avrebbero anche potuto rilassarsi ciascuno a casa propria. Se non fossero stati Harry e Severus. La verità era che nessuno di loro aveva intenzione di passare anche una sola notte lontano dall'altro, senza contare che nascondere la loro relazione equivaleva un po' a vergognarsene, e se c'era una cosa di cui entrambi andavano molto fieri era l'amore che li legava. Motivo per il quale si trovavano lì in quel momento.  
Era stato proprio Severus a suggerire di tenere la festa di Natale a Grimmauld Place numero 12.  
"Almeno saremo nel nostro territorio" aveva detto, e a Harry l'idea di affrontare quello che lo aspettava nella sua casa era piaciuta.  
Gli era piaciuta talmente tanto che aveva deciso di invitare anche suo cugino e i suoi zii, per evitare lamentele sul fatto che ormai non si vedevano più nemmeno per le feste. Dopo aver chiesto a Dudley, naturalmente, di informare Maxwell che la magia esisteva davvero e che le persone con le quali avrebbero diviso la tavola erano tutte maghi e streghe.  
Le vacanze erano iniziate abbastanza bene. Remus era rimasto scioccato quando Harry si era presentato a Grimmauld Place con Severus al seguito ma, dopo un primo momento di naturale sbalordimento, sembrava aver preso la cosa senza particolari problemi. Certo, aveva chiesto a Harry se stava davvero bene e se Severus lo rendeva felice, ma non aveva detto una sola parola per cercare di dissuaderlo dal portare avanti quella relazione. Al contrario, aveva accolto Severus come se fosse stato il suo più caro amico e lo aveva perfino convinto a unirsi a loro quando, dopo pranzo, lui e Harry si erano messi a giocare con Teddy. Era stato divertente, e perfino Severus aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio con un vago sorriso sulle labbra, cosa che aveva impressionato positivamente il licantropo. Senza contare che Teddy sembrava adorarlo e aveva cambiato il colore dei suoi capelli in un nero corvino in suo onore.  
L'arrivo dei Dursley, la mattina di Natale, non fu altrettanto divertente. Harry era andato a prenderli molto presto, perché i viaggi con passaporta erano stati messi sotto stretto controllo dal Ministero e Kingsley non era riuscito a procurargliene una per un'ora decente, viste le decine di richieste che erano arrivate per quel giorno. Dudley e Maxwell atterrarono in piedi senza nessun problema, mentre zia Petunia quasi svenne e zio Vernon diede di stomaco sul tappeto dell'ingresso. Harry si ritrovò a guardare male il cugino, che sembrava fresco come una rosa mentre lui avvertiva come sempre tutto il disagio del viaggio, e Dudley per tutta risposta gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, per poi andare a giocare con Teddy che era stato attratto da tutti quei rumori strani.  
Il dramma scoppiò quando zia Petunia si riprese e riconobbe Severus. Impallidì all'improvviso e iniziò a guardarsi intorno come se fosse un animale in gabbia, alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga, mentre il marito la guardava perplesso. Harry vide Severus alzare gli occhi al cielo e nascose un sorriso divertito, prima di iniziare a fare le presentazioni.  
"Niente male, cugino!" se ne uscì Dudley quando Harry annunciò che Severus era il suo compagno, approvando chiaramente e senza riserve la sua scelta.  
Zia Petunia, invece, fissò Severus a bocca aperta, del tutto incredula, e quel bastardo del suo uomo le rivolse un ghigno compiaciuto. Harry aveva paura che decidesse di farle notare che alla fine era comunque riuscito ad avere per sé qualcuno della famiglia Evans ma, per fortuna delle coronarie di zia Petunia, Severus si trattenne.  
Poi arrivarono Hermione e gli Weasley, e il dramma si tramutò in una tragedia greca. La vista di Severus in piedi davanti al caminetto, al loro ingresso in salotto, lasciò tutti perplessi, quasi quanto la presenza della famiglia Dursley al gran completo. Quando, poi, Harry andò a mettersi al suo fianco e annunciò che lui e Severus stavano insieme la perplessità si trasformò in caos. Fino a quando la voce di Dudley mise a tacere tutti quanti.  
"I tuoi amici sono omofobi, cugino?" chiese, occhieggiandoli con un cipiglio severo, mentre cullava un Teddy spaventato tra le braccia.  
Harry sospirò. Il problema non era l'omofobia, oppure Charlie non sarebbe stato lì con il suo compagno. Il problema era Severus.  
Stava cercando un modo per tentare di far capire alla sua seconda famiglia che amava Severus, che l'uomo amava lui allo stesso modo e che stavano benissimo insieme, ma i gemelli lo anticiparono.  
"Questo vuol dire che potremmo avere un consulente gratuito per le nostre prossime pozioni?" si informò Fred.  
"Abbiamo sempre saputo che si può contare su di te, amico!" esultò George.  
Dopo questa loro uscita nessuno riprese in mano il discorso, ma la maggior parte di loro continuò a guardare male Severus, per quanto a lui sembrasse non importare molto. Ginny sembrava oltraggiata perché Harry aveva preferito un uomo vecchio e brutto a lei, che era giovane e bella; Ron odiava Severus da sempre, e questa non era una novità, e in quel momento doveva essere furioso col suo migliore amico perché la sua storia con il professore di Pozioni equivaleva a un tradimento; Hermione scrutava il suo ex insegnante come alla ricerca di qualcosa, e Harry era abbastanza sicuro che pensasse a un qualche tipo di maledizione lanciatagli da Severus; Bill e Charlie sembravano più che altro incerti, come se stessero cercando di valutare l'uomo e il suo rapporto con quello che avevano deciso di adottare come loro fratello minore; Arthur e Molly erano chiaramente preoccupati per lui e probabilmente stavano valutando la possibilità di parlargli in privato alla prima occasione utile.  
Quando si sedettero finalmente a tavola la tensione si poteva tagliare con un coltello. Gli unici che sembravano non risentirne minimamente erano Teddy, Dudley e i gemelli, e Harry si fece un appunto mentale di tenere lontani quei tre, perché insieme potevano portare solo guai. Lui, dal canto suo, aveva un nodo allo stomaco e, più che sul cibo, era concentrato sul come fare per convincere tutti che Severus era l'uomo perfetto per lui.  
Fu proprio la voce del suo compagno a riportarlo con i piedi per terra.  
"Mangia, Potter!" praticamente ringhiò Severus, guardandolo torvo. "Non hai ancora ripreso tutti i chili che hai perso e che io possa essere affatturato se ti permetterò di saltare un altro pasto."  
Harry arrossì miseramente e chinò la testa a fissare il suo piatto e il pasticcio di carne che aveva martoriato negli ultimi dieci minuti, ignorando volutamente le risatine che si erano sollevate da più parti lungo la grande tavolata. Si fece forza e si portò una forchettata di cibo alla bocca, lanciando uno sguardo di scuse verso il compagno, per poi distoglierlo subito. Accidenti a lui e all'espressione soddisfatta e compiaciuta che gli si era dipinta sul viso.  
Incredibilmente, e senza che lui ne capisse il motivo, l'atmosfera intorno al tavolo cambiò all'improvviso e il pranzo proseguì molto più tranquillo, con i più grandi che conversavano amabilmente tra loro della situazione a Hogwarts, di quella al Ministero e di tutta una serie di loro conoscenze comuni, mentre i più giovani mangiavano e li ascoltavano del tutto rilassati. Fu Bill a spiegargli cosa era successo, esattamente, subito dopo pranzo.  
"Piton si preoccupa della tua alimentazione e questo lo rende un ottimo compagno agli occhi di mia madre, e sai benissimo anche tu che se hai la sua approvazione hai anche quella del resto della famiglia."  
Harry sorrise sollevato, e lo fece ancora di più quando furono Ron e Hermione ad avvicinarglisi.  
"Avresti dovuto dircelo subito, amico. Non dico che sarebbe stato facile da accettare, ma così sembra quasi che non ti fidi di noi" si lamentò il suo migliore amico, e Harry si scusò, di cuore, per poi guardarli allontanarsi mano nella mano verso il salotto.  
A quel punto fu il turno di Dudley, che gli batté una pacca sulla spalla e gli fece notare, molto candidamente, che era merito suo se Harry aveva aperto gli occhi e in quel momento era felice con l'uomo dei suoi sogni, e che per questo meritava un premio. Maxwell scosse la testa, anche se continuò a guardarlo con uno sguardo colmo di affetto, e Harry scoppiò a ridere.  
"Se non sbaglio, in salotto dovrebbe esserci qualcosa come una trentina di regali con sopra scritto il tuo nome" buttò lì.  
Suo cugino quasi si strozzò a quella rivelazione e corse subito via, seguito dal suo fidanzato. Harry sapeva che lo stava viziando, e che probabilmente non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono, ma in fondo Dudley aveva ragione. Era felice, come mai in vita sua, ed era in gran parte a causa del cugino.  
Quando raggiunse a sua volta il salotto Severus gli si avvicinò e gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, e Harry si sentì l'uomo più fortunato dell'universo. E decise che Dudley si meritava tutti i premi del mondo per quello.


End file.
